<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Price by kasarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473094">Price</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin'>kasarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, References to Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Agent Maine, he was pulled off the front lines. He'd do anything to get back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They call him a war criminal and lock him in a cell. He doesn't protest. Doesn't fight it. Knows that he <i>could</i>. Knows that, for all their caution about his size and strength, they're still underestimating him. Knows that he could break the guards' necks faster than they could level a weapon at him.</p>
<p>But he doesn't attack. He's not a traitor.</p>
<p>He's imprisoned because he followed orders. He did as he was told. And what's wrong with that? The ends are more important than the means, and the information he got was valuable. So what if he tortured it out of the enemy? Who the fuck cares about some shitbag Insurrectionists?</p>
<p>He sits in his cell and waits for his trial. Maybe they'll see sense. Maybe they'll let him return to the 105th, where no-one looks at him like he's a monster. Maybe they'll send him back to the front lines where he belongs.</p>
<p>When they pronounce his commanding officer guilty, his hope dwindles. He paces his cell, feeling more and more like a caged animal. What should he do when they drag him to court? He can't say he's sorry for what he did: he's <i>not</i>, and he's a shit liar. But he can't let himself be executed. He has to get back in the fight. He <i>has</i> to.</p>
<p>Salvation comes in the form of a soft-spoken man who introduces himself as "Counselor." It sounds like something out of a dumb crime drama, but he's desperate. He listens to the pitch. Listens to the story about a man with an idea. A man willing to go to greater lengths than anyone else. A man willing to put him back on the front lines.</p>
<p>The chains on his wrists clink damningly, and he realizes that he's been listening so intently that he started leaning forward. Weird that the Counselor didn't flinch. Weird that the Counselor doesn't seem intimidated by him at all.</p>
<p>He straightens up. The Counselor smiles.</p>
<p>"Know my record," he says, and disuse makes his gruff voice harsher than ever. He can't remember the last time he spoke. They didn't ask him many questions before throwing him in here.</p>
<p>The Counselor inclines his head. "I know that your commanding officer ordered you to torture prisoners for information. I know that you obeyed, and several of those prisoners died as a result of their injuries. I know that the information you obtained saved many lives."</p>
<p>A "yes" would've been enough, but he figures the Counselor is trying to make a point. He remains stone-faced as the Counselor continues.</p>
<p>"Project Freelancer considers loyalty a desirable trait," the Counselor says. "By obeying those orders, we believe that you demonstrated exceptional loyalty."</p>
<p>He stares. Blinks a few times, not quite comprehending it.</p>
<p>"Of course," the Counselor says, and he can hear the catch coming a mile away. "We will expect the same level of loyalty, should you be accepted into the Project."</p>
<p>And there it is. The catch. The price of his freedom. If he wants to fight again, he has to be willing to follow <i>their</i> orders.</p>
<p>But does the price really matter? The ends are more important than the means. If it gets him back on the front lines, who cares what orders he's following?</p>
<p>He nods firmly, just once. The Counselor smiles again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he steps onto the deck of the <i>Mother of Invention</i>, the Counselor greets him by his new name.</p>
<p>"Agent Maine. So good to see you again."</p>
<p>Maine nods a greeting and falls into line. Whatever Project Freelancer wants him to do, he's ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>